


Howling

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Wolf Diaries [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Growing Up, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stumbles across a log and falls with a heavy thud.</p>
<p>He lays there, the sound of his sobbing breaking the silence before he’s pushing up and over to sit up against the log, his hands wrapped around his knees and he can feel them stinging, small patches of blood and dirt mixing on his jeans before lets his eyes scan around the area, he doesn’t want to be along but he doesn’t want to be around people so he throws his head back and tries to howl, he remembers it from watching the TV the same night the strange man went away, learnt about how wolves howled to talk to each other. He keeps howling, his sobs breaking it before he’s stopping and hitching with his breath as his chest grows tighter, he doesn’t understand what’s happening and he panics more when everything starts to blur in his eyes.</p>
<p>It’s a rough tongue to his cheek that makes him gasp and let more air in to his lungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling

* * *

 

It’s a Thursday, just a little past noon.

The boy is seven years old when he next sees him, his fur darker and looking more black than grey apart from a little tuft which is coating one of his ears, he remembers this day because it’s the day his mommy came home from the hospital, her smile bright on her face again and a awesome looking bandana around her head, she told him that it kept her head warm from where she cut her hair away and of course, he wanted her to cut his hair like hers, wanted his own bandana to match.

He got what he wanted.

At first his scalp itches and tickles and he almost cries the first time he goes to run his fingers through his hair only to find it missing before he remembers that he done it to look awesome like his mommy, he even has his own bandana, its black with white paw prints on to go with his mothers which is red with black prints.

He remembers the day clearly, he wanted to go for a walk in the woods but his mother said no, that it wasn’t safe for them when she could walk very far. It made him sad of course, but he quickly smiled and told her that its okay that he can play just where the garden fence met the trees and she could sit and watch, he wanted to show her how big he had gotten and how strong he was when he told her that he buried treasure in the ground.

His mother said he looked almost like a pirate with his bandana and stripy shirt on.

As he plays, his mother sings and hums and tells him stories which make him smile and laugh happily, in his eyes she is the best and that no one could ever replace his mother because she was always going to be there for him when he needed her.  
It was just after that when he saw him through the trees, just sitting there watching with bright eyes, he remembers his woodland pup and knows straight away that it’s the same one, he checks over his shoulder to see his mother dozing quietly before he turns back and runs over to the animal, he stands at first just in front of it as it tilts its large head and looks at him with golden eyes which makes him smile and start telling him about his mother and how he cut his hair away to look awesome like her. He tells the cub about the stories his mother told him before he sits down and curls his legs together when the wolf first moves and steps closer.

He holds his hand out with a smile and a laugh when the cold nose tickles his palm.

He jumps when he hears his mother’s startled yelp of his name, turns back to look at the animal with a sad smile before he’s scrambling to his feet and throwing his arms around its furry neck without thinking, his face smashed against its silky fur before he pulls away and presses a kiss to the top of his head, right between the ears and says a hurried goodbye before he’s running back to his mother whose eyes are wide and worried before seeing him come back.

She tells him off for wondering away while she was sleeping and he smiles sheepishly at her and says a sorry before he’s crawling in to her lap and under the blanket she pulls around them to give her a tight hug. It isn’t that long later that he’s being nudged and woken up by soft brown eyes and a beautiful smile, his mother tells him that lunch is ready and he grins and jumps down, his feet bounding over to the table in the garden where his father is laying the food out.

Over the food, he tells his parents about the woodland pup from when he was even smaller and tells them how he saw him again and how he told him all the stories his mother told him that morning.

He’s confused when his mother tells his father to ring someone he doesn’t know.

The boy is still eating his lunch, his legs swinging under the bench when another man arrives, his parents both greet him and he smiles at the boy before they wonder towards the back of the garden, their voices quiet while they are talking, he wonders what its about, wonders if its about him with the way they keep glancing over.

He helps his father clean the table and wash up before he’s running back out in to the garden to see the same man kneeling near the trees, his hands holding a jar of dirt which he is laying across the entrance to the garden, he asks all about it and the man just smiles at him and says that it’s a secret he isn’t allowed to know.

The boy decides that he doesn’t like this man, he smells funny.

That night, the boys goes to bed and dreams of his friend, but in his dream he can’t get to the boy and all the monsters which stayed away suddenly came back, waken him in tears which he keeps quiet, his mother didn’t feel very well when he came to bed and he didn’t want to wake her up.

It’s a Saturday when he sees him next, this time he seeks the wolf out himself.

It’s only a few days later but it feels like a life time when he runs away from his father and in to the woods with tears streaming down his face, he runs and he runs as fast as his little legs can carry him and in the back of his mind, he knows he should be brave and that he should be excited that he can run so fast at seven years old but all he can feel is sadness and darkness.

He stumbles across a log and falls with a heavy thud.

He lays there, the sound of his sobbing breaking the silence before he’s pushing up and over to sit up against the log, his hands wrapped around his knees and he can feel them stinging, small patches of blood and dirt mixing on his jeans before lets his eyes scan around the area, he doesn’t want to be along but he doesn’t want to be around people so he throws his head back and tries to howl, he remembers it from watching the TV the same night the strange man went away, learnt about how wolves howled to talk to each other. He keeps howling, his sobs breaking it before he’s stopping and hitching with his breath as his chest grows tighter, he doesn’t understand what’s happening and he panics more when everything starts to blur in his eyes.

It’s a rough tongue to his cheek that makes him gasp and let more air in to his lungs.

He turns his head to see his friend and once again throws his arms around the wolf’s neck, burying his dirt and tear stained face in to the fur as the beast stood closer and rested his own head over the boy’s shoulder. He cries and he cries until there are no tears left and the boy makes a small sound as the animal pulls away and brushes his nose over the boy’s hands before trailing his tongue across them, cleaning them which make the boy pull a face at

This time the boy doesn’t tell the wolf any stories, he doesn’t speak at all.

The wolf, he knows that now stays with him and curls his body around the smaller boy when he starts to shiver, his darkened eyes turning towards the sky to see it darker before he curls closer to his friend and lets his fingers clench around fistfuls of fur, his cheek pressed to the wolf’s shoulder before his eyes are dropping with tiredness.

He wakes when his friend moves and makes a small wounded sound out as his eyes flutter open to see the pretty lady again, the same one who had called his daddy all that time ago, she smiles at him and picks him up, wraps him in a blanket before he’s pushing his head in to her neck again and starts to fall back to sleep while she carries him in silence.

Twice he opens his eyes and turns his head to make sure his wolf is still following.

He is.

When he wakes next, he’s laid on a couch he doesn’t know, the material itchy under his cheek a little before he’s moving and turning over to see another person in the room, the boy looks like a teenager but his back is to the smaller boy, his hands placing a log in to a open fire before his head is turning to look at him with a gentle smile as he stands and walks over, his hands reaching out to pull the blanket around him as he whispers that his dad is in the kitchen.

The boy learns that his name is Derek, he likes Derek, he smells okay, smells like warmth as he puts a soft hand on his shoulder and leads him through a large lounge and in to the kitchen where his father is stood with the pretty lady and another man. Their eyes turn to look towards him and Derek before the boy is pulling away, blanket dropped as he runs in to his father’s arms and holds on to him tightly while fresh tears fall down his cheeks. He tells his daddy that he’s sorry, that he didn’t mean the words he said and that he promises never to run away again, that he doesn’t want to leave daddy alone and cries when he tells his daddy that he doesn’t want him to be mad at him.

His father holds him tighter and tells him that its okay that is isn’t upset with his son, just worried when he ran away.

His father asks if he is ready to go home and the boy nods before he turns and runs over to Derek, his arms being thrown around his waist and his face smashed in to his stomach before he tells him thank you for finding his daddy, he feels a hand on his head and hears the soft rumble of a laugh before Derek is crouching in front of him, his hand on his shoulder and bright green eyes looking at him before he tells the boy to be careful and to stop running in to the woods alone.

He nods before looking at his father who’s watching them with a pained expression before his hand is being held out and the boy smiles back at Derek before running back over and taking his father’s hand. He wants to tell his daddy about the wolf in the woods but he keeps quiet this time, he knows that last time he told his parents about his friend that the strange smelly man appeared; he doesn’t want him to appear again, he wants his friend there tonight to look after him when his nightmares come.

He wants his friend there now to look after him now that his mommy is gone.

 


End file.
